Truth and Consequences
by BroadwayDiva
Summary: Takes place about 16 years after the finale. Erica Bing finds out she's being stalked. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I tried this story using different characters, but I don't think it worked very well, so I'll try it this way. This takes places about 16 years after the finale. The Bing's have to deal with a tragic event that no family should ever have to go through. It's mostly going to be about Monica, Chandler, Erica, and Jack; but I'll try to write the other guys in as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Friends characters or the song "This Kiss" by Faith Hill.

The early morning sun shone peacefully into 16 year old Erica's room. She groggily opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. It was 5:57. In three minutes, her alarm would go off. She sighed happily as she thought of the events the night before. It had been her and her brother's sweet 16 party. All of her friends and her parent's friends had been there. Just as she started to drift back to sleep, her alarm went off. She groaned as she got up and dragged herself to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, she went downstairs after having showered and gotten ready for school.

"Good morning!" she smiled cheerfully.

"Morning honey," Chandler said from the stove where he was attempting to cook breakfast.

She looked around to find Jack practically asleep in his cereal bowl.

"Morning sunshine," she said mockingly to her brother

"Hmmm," was the only response she got. She sighed as she sat down. Monica emerged minutes later with a huge smile on her face. She immediately ran up behind Chandler and put her arms around him. He quickly returned the hug then turned around to kiss her. At the sound of his parents kissing, Jack's head immediately sprung up.

"Oh, please, I'm eating here!" Jack started slightly annoyed. He hated it when his parents started kissing and got all lovey-dovey. It was embarrassing. Erica just smiled. She knew her parents were really in love and hoped that one day, she would find true love like they did.

"Kids, your father and I have something to tell you…I'm pregnant!" Monica smiled.

Erica shrieked in delight as Jack's jaw dropped revealing chewed up bits of lucky charms that he had yet to swallow.

"What, how?!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack, honey, do we really need to go over that again?" Monica asked.

Jack grimaced as he thought about the last time his parents tried to have "the talk" with him.

"That's not what I meant. I thought you two couldn't have kids"

"The doctor said there was a slight possibility that we could have kids. I guess we just beat the odds," Chandler said as he leaned in to kiss Monica.

"Aw, now, hey, come on, don't start that," Jack said looking away.

About twenty minutes later, Monica pulled up to the high school Erica and Jack attended.

"Oh, Mom, there's a soccer game after school. Can I go with a few of my friends?" Erica asked.

"Sure, who's going?"

"Chris, Emily, and Matt."

"I'll probably go too," Jack said from the back seat.

"Yeah, that sounds ok. Call my cell when the game's over." Monica said.

"Ok!" both children exclaimed as they climbed out of the car.

The twins parted ways as soon as they entered the school. Jack went over to his group of friends, as Erica made her way over to her locker. Just as she reached her locker, Chris came up from behind and engulfed her in a big bear hug. Erica smiled. Chris gave the best hugs. But then again, every girl thinks their boyfriend gives the best hugs.

"So, are we on for the soccer game today after school?' he asked.

"You bet!" Erica exclaimed.

"Great. Emily, Matt, and I will meet you here at the end of the day so we can all walk down to the field together. Sound good?"

"Perfect." Erica couldn't help but smile as she stared into his eyes. She so badly wanted to kiss him, but held off when she noticed a guy about the same age as her staring at them.

"Hey, who's the new kid?" she asked.

"Oh, his name is Jason. He was expelled from his old school so he had to transfer here," answered Chris.

"What was he expelled for?" Erica wondered.

"I think he brought a weapon into school or something. Sounds like a psycho to me. Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you at the end of the day." Chris explained. They shared a brief hug (Erica noticed Jason cringe) then went their separate ways.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang ending last period. Erica, Chris, Emily, and Matt made their way down to the soccer field along with most of the other kids at school. They caught up with Jack and his friends and they all decided to sit together. About fifteen minutes into the game, Emily whispered something into Erica's ear. Erica giggled and the two girls stood up.

"We're going to the bathroom," Emily announced.

"Congratulations?" Matt answered. Erica and Emily rolled their eyes as they made their way to the ladies room.

"I can't believe you and Chris are going out," Emily said once they had reached the restroom.

"I know. I've liked him for a really long time." Erica couldn't prevent the smile that started to form on her lips.

"So…" Emily started with a sly smile. "Have you two 'done anything' yet?"

"Emily!" Erica squealed blushing furiously. "We've only been going out for a week. Is this what you brought me in the bath room for? For details on our relationship?"

"Maybe…Come on Erica. You're telling me that you've wanted to go out with this guy for a long time, and now that you finally are, you haven't even done anything with him yet?!"

"We're taking things really slow. I haven't even kissed him yet. I don't want to mess up this relationship," Erica explained.

"Fair enough, but you have to promise to tell me when something does happen," Emily continued.

"Ok" Erica giggled and blushed.

"Ok, we had better get back to the guys. They probably think we fell in or something," Emily giggled.

"You go ahead, I'm going to get something to eat," Erica said as she hurried over to the snack bar line.

"Hi," Erica heard someone say. The voice gave her chills. She turned around and came face to face with Jason.

"I'm Jason Brown."

"Hi, I'm Erica Bing."

"I know who you are. I've seen you hanging around with that guy Chris. What's the deal with you two? Do you like him?"

"I'm going out with him," she answered nervously.

"Oh," Jason said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Wait, if I just met you, then how do you know my name?" Erica wondered

"I have my ways. I also know that your Mom's name is Monica, your dad's name is Chandler, and you have a twin brother named Jack. I know you're on the gymnastics team and that your mom is expecting a baby. How's my aim?" he asked smiling maliciously.

Erica didn't answer him. All of the color drained from her face. She got up her last ounce of her courage to ask one final question.

"How did you know my mom is pregnant? I haven't even told my friends yet." Jason just smirked and turned to walk away. Just as he was leaving, he turned his head

"Oh, by the way, I would definitely reconsider going out with that Chris kid. I really like you, and I always get what I want, one way or another." With that he turned around completely and left. Erica just stood there, frozen. She suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. She went back to her seat.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Matt wondered.

"Oh…um…nothing, long line," Erica quickly answered. She didn't feel like explaining to anyone what had just happened. If she just forgot about it, it would eventually go away…wouldn't it?

The game had just ended as Jack, Erica, Emily, and Chris made their way to the parking lot. Jack was on the phone with Monica asking her if she could pick them up, and Emily fell behind hoping to flirt with one of the soccer players.

"So, it was a great game," Chris started awkwardly.

"Yeah. I'm glad we won," Erica smiled.

"Me too," Chris answered. They turned into each other, realizing their faces were only inches apart. Very slowly, Chris leaned in to kiss her. It was a nice kiss. Erica was just beginning to sink into the kiss until she heard her name being called by none other than her mom.

"Erica Marie Bing! What do you think you're doing?" Erica and Chris quickly pulled apart and Erica frantically tried to fix her lipstick.

"Um…we were just uhhh…" Erica desperately tried to think of a good reason as to why they were kissing, but one didn't come to mind.

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure, go get your brother. We can talk about this in the car," said an agitated Monica. Erica quickly told Chris she would call him later then ran to find her brother and the two of them hopped in the car. As she put her seatbelt on, Erica noticed Jason staring at her until they drove away. Jack immediately put his head phones on sensing his mom and his sister were about to start World War III.

"Do you listen to any of those talks me and your father give you?" Monica started getting all flustered.

"Mom, relax we were only kissing! I would think you of all people you would be able to understand that. Kissing is the only thing you and Dad ever do!" Erica tried to defend herself.

"Don't bring me and you father's relationship into this! Kissing leads to a lot more missy! What would've happened if I hadn't shown up just now?" Monica asked exasperated.

"Nothing! Mom, you just have to trust me!" Erica was now starting to get annoyed.

"It's really hard to trust you when you're locking lips with your boyfriend all the time," Monica snapped.

"We don't kiss all the time! That was our first kiss! And even if I did kiss him all the time, I have to experience it sometime, I'm not a little girl anymore!" Just then, the song "This Kiss" by Faith Hill came on the radio. Monica looked at Erica and they both started cracking up.

"Perfect timing Faith," Erica giggled. The two girls sang at the top of their lungs with a very confused looking Jack the rest of the ride home.

"Girls are weird," Jack decided as he walked in the front door. The three of them walked to the kitchen where Chandler was making dinner.

"Look guys! Look! I made dinner! I made spaghetti all by myself!" Chandler smiled sounding like a little kid. Monica just laughed as she went up to give him a kiss. Her Chandler could be so cute sometimes. Her Chandler. After all these years, the thought still gave her butterflies.

"Ok, we have spaghetti, nothing can beat that," she smiled as she set down four plates. Just as the four of them were sitting down to dinner, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Erica said.

"Hello?"

"How's the spaghetti?" the eerie voice on the other line asked.

"Jason where are you?" Erica asked, the fear evident in her voice.

He hung up

"Jason…Jason! Damn it."

"Language young lady," she heard Chandler yell from the other room. Erica returned quietly to her seat.

"Who was it? Was it lover boy?" Jack blurted out.

"L-lover boy? D-did he say lover boy? Erica doesn't have a lover boy! Does Erica have a lover boy?" Chandler stuttered starting to panic.

"No, um, they had the wrong number," Erica answered nervously. Monica noticed Erica's face was flustered.

"Are you feeling ok baby?" Monica asked feeling her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired. I'm going to go up to my room and get some homework done."

"So there's no lover boy?" Chandler asked hopefully. Erica sighed and left the table.

"Chandler, she's 16. So what if she has a boyfriend?"

"Monica, do you remember what we did when we first started going out?" Chandler asked with an urgent look in his eyes. Jack, looking disgusted, quickly excused himself and ran to his room.

"Chandler, I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too, but she's not a little girl anymore. She's a good kid. I think we can trust her." Monica said.

Meanwhile, upstairs in her room, Erica attempted to do her homework; but she couldn't concentrate. She wondered if Jason could see her now. The thought scared her. She quickly jumped up and closed her shades. Just as she was finishing her chemistry homework, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Monica walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You looked really pale when you left the table. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry," Erica answered a little too quickly.

"Ok, I just want you to know if you need to talk or anything, me and your father are here for you," Monica gently said. A wave of guilt hit Erica. She knew she should tell her mom about her stalker, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she ran into her mother's arms and gave her a big hug.

"I love you," Erica whispered.

"I love you too honey. And when you're ready to talk, you know where I'll be," Monica smiled.

"Thanks Mom," Erica tried to put on her best fake smile, hoping her mom would buy it.

The Next Day

Monica woke up to find Erica asleep between her and Chandler. She sighed as she tip-toed to the bathroom to take a shower. Something was bothering that kid, she just wished she knew what.

When Monica got out of the shower, both Chandler and Erica were downstairs along with Jack eating breakfast. Jack, as usual, was half asleep.

"Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" Monica questioned her daughter.

"Not so good. I hope you don't mind that I came in your room and slept with you guys. I was having trouble falling asleep."

"No problem at all," Monica replied. The kitchen was over come by an awkward silence.

"Well, I'm going to go wait in the car," Erica stated. Jack, sensing Erica didn't really want to be alone right now, decided to wait there with her. He and Erica had always had this freaky twin thing going on between the two of them. As soon as the twins went outside to the garage, Monica turned to Chandler.

"I'm really worried about Erica. She's not her usual cheerful self. Do you think she could be sick?"

"Monica, I'm sure she's fine. She's 16, she's supposed to go through mood swings, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but she's just so anxious about something," Monica said pacing the kitchen.

"I'm sure it's just some adolescent problem," Chandler replied.

Monica sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm going to drop the kids off at school. I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too." Chandler gently kissed Monica's stomach before catching her lips in a brief passionate kiss.

The entire car ride was silent. Completely silent.

"What time should I pick you guys up?" Monica asked as they drove up to the school.

"There's another soccer game after school because we won yesterday so I think I want to go to that," Jack answered.

"Not me. Mom, can you pick me up at 2:30, as soon as school gets out. And please don't be late. I don't want to stand around by myself," Erica replied nervously. Jack and Monica shared a confused look. Erica usually loved going to the games.

"Ok sweetie, I'll be hear at exactly 2:30 to pick you up. Jack, call my cell phone when you need a ride home. Have a good day guys." With that, Monica drove away. Jack saw his best friend and ran over to him. Erica was left alone. She quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was there."This is ridiculous," she said to herself. "I'm just being paranoid." No sooner did those words leave her mouth when someone popped out form behind her and cupped a hand over her mouth. It was Jason. Erica's eyes grew wide with terror.

"Hello beautiful. You wouldn't want to do something stupid and tell someone about me, would you? Come on, you're a smart girl, and you don't want to make me angry. Do you understand that? You DO NOT want to make me angry!" he yelled at her. Tears began to stream down Erica's face.

"Now, I promise if you don't break up with this kid and go out with me, there will be consequences. I'll give you today to break up with him. If you don't break up with him by the time school ends, things will happen tomorrow to ensure that you do. Now I'm going to let you go. If you scream, you're going to wish you had never been born." He let her go and walked away. Erica was shaking. She had never been so scared in her entire life. She couldn't stop the tears that trickled down her face. What consequences was he talking about? Would he hurt Chris? Would he hurt her? As she walked into the building, she tried to forget about what had just happened. She found Chris and ran into his arms, crying.

"Oh my god, Erica, what happened?" Chris asked concerned. Erica froze. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him the truth in fear of both of their safety.

"Um…I've just been having a bad day. My mom and I got in this huge fight, and I'm PMSing, and I think I failed that geometry test we took yesterday."

"Shh, Erica, I'm sure you did really well on that test, and things between you and your mom will get better. As for the PMSing…I can't say from personal experience, but doesn't chocolate make everything better?" he smiled as he pulled a chocolate rose out of his locker. Erica gave him a small smile. He was too perfect to let go, no matter what Jason said.

"How about I walk you to geometry?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect," she replied wiping her tears. They walked hand in hand down the hall to Erica's geometry class.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Erica walked outside to find Chris waiting for her.

"How was your day? Did it get any better?"

"Much better," she replied kissing him passionately on the lips. Jason watched the whole thing from a bush…and he was mad.

"I have to go Erica, but I'll call you later. I love you."

Erica's heart melted. "I love you too." They shared one more quick kiss and then he left. Luckily, Monica's car pulled up just as he was leaving.

"How was school?" Monica asked.

"Eh…it was school…could it **be** any more boring," Erica replied as she put her seat belt on. Monica smiled. The old Erica seemed to be coming back.

Just as they walked into the house, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Erica yelled, hoping it was Chris.

"Hello?"

"I gave you fair warning Erica. I told you, I always get what I want. I wanted you to break up with Chris, but you wouldn't listen. All I'm saying is watch your back at school tomorrow." The line went dead. Erica froze with the receiver still in her hand. She finally hung up the phone and burst into tears. Monica heard her and ran over to her.

"Erica, honey, what's wrong."

"I wish I could tell you Mom, but I can't," she sobbed.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want him to hurt me!" Erica was hysterical now.

"Erica, please tell me what's wrong."

"I can't!" Erica raced past Monica and upstairs to her room. Monica just stood there, not knowing what to do. She decided to give Erica some time to cool off before going upstairs to talk to her. But by the time Monica finally went up to Erica's room, she was already fast asleep. Seeing as she barely got any sleep the night before, Monica let her sleep and made a mental note to talk to her in the morning.

Dream Sequence

Erica sat up and found a familiar looking older woman sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Who are you?" Erica asked.

"I'm your mother's grandmother," the woman replied sweetly.

Erica's face went pale "Isn't my mother's nana dead?"

"Yes darling," by the startled look on Erica's face, she quickly added "Don't worry dear, you're not dead. I came here to warn you. I know about Jason. Be very careful tomorrow. And please, take care of my granddaughter."

"What does my mom have to do with anything?"

"More than you know dear," and with that, she disappeared.

The Next Day

Erica woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She showered, got dressed, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning," Chandler smiled.

"Morning dad," Erica said lifelessly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Well, for one thing, you just poured coffee in your cereal." Erica looked down and sure enough, there was coffee all over her captain crunch.

Chandler's tone softened as he went over to sit down next to his daughter. "What's wrong, really?"

"Nothing Dad!" Erica said defensively. Just then, Monica walked in.

"Hey, you look a little pale. Are you sure you're feeling ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" Erica snapped.

"Ok, do you two need a ride to school?"

"NO!" Erica shouted. "I mean no thank you. Jack and I can take the bus today. And we'll also get out own rides home. You don't have to come anywhere near the school today," Erica quickly explained.

"Ok…" said a very confused Monica. Jack didn't object to this idea…seeing as he was once again half asleep in his cereal.

"Oh, there's the bus, come on Jack!" Erica nervously dragged a bewildered Jack out the front door to the bus.

"Wait, Erica, you forgot you lunch!" Chandler yelled, but it was too late. The bus was already speeding down the road toward the school.

"Do you want me to take it to her on my way to the office?" Chandler asked.

"No, I think I'll take it. While I'm down there, I might have a little chat with her teachers. Maybe they know what's wrong with her." Monica said.

At School

As usual, the twins arrived at school and went their separate ways. Erica looked around. There was no sign of Jason anywhere. She went inside the building and walked over to Chris and Emily.

"Hey," Chris said as he hugged her.

"Are you feeling alright?" Emily asked. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I'm fine, just tired," Erica muttered.

"Ok, I'll see you two at lunch." Emily said and walked off in the direction of her P.E. class. Erica and Chris started to make their way to their French class. This was the only class the two of them had together all day.

It was around 8:30. _Maybe Jason was just trying to scare me_ Erica reassured herself. Then it happened…a gunshot rang through the halls of the school. The class went silent. Then they heard students screaming from the hall. The French teacher, Mrs. Stewart, poked he her head out to see what all of the commotion was.

"Oh my god! There's a guy with a gun in the hall!" she cried.

Sure enough, there was Jason.

"WHERE'S CHRIS? I'LL KILL HIM!" he screamed. "I WANT THE WHOLE SCHOOL TO THE TOP FLOOR! NO ONE LEAVES UNTIL I FIND HIM!!!"

Kids screamed, hid, and tried to get out. Everything was chaotic. Jason started to march through the hall toward Erica's French class, shooting kids that were in his way…one of them was Emily.

Mrs. Stewart saw him coming, and quickly closed and locked the door to the classroom. All of the kids huddled in the corner farthest from the door. Christ wrapped his arms protectively around a now hysterical Erica, and tried to whisper words of comfort in her ear. There was nothing anyone could do except sit quietly and hope the police showed up in time.

Monica arrived at the school and noticed that it was exceptionally quiet. She grabbed Erica's lunch and walked up the stairs to the building. No one was there. It seemed like the entire first floor was deserted. _That's weird_ Monica thought to herself. She then heard screaming coming from the second floor and made her way over to the stairs to see what was going on.

Jason reached the classroom Chris and Erica were in and peered through the window. He saw them huddled in the corner together. That only made him angrier.

Monica got to the top of the stairs and came face to face with Jason. She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she saw the gun. Jason grinned psychotically.

"HEY, ERICA, LOOK WHO I HAVE OUT HERE!!!"

Out of curiosity, Erica lifted her head and cautiously walked over to the window just as Jason pulled the trigger.

"NOOOO!!!" Erica shrieked as she saw her mother collapse in a pool of her own blood.

A/N: Well, there you have it! My first Friends fan-fic! I'm honestly not too sure where I'm going with this story, so if you have suggestions, I'm open to them. Constructive criticism is always welcome as long as you're nice about it. Also, last time I posted something, the format got all messed up. I'm going to try to post this story differently so it will be easier to read. If it gets messed up or is hard to read, let me know. Please, please, PLEASE review! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, thanks for all of those nice reviews! :-) I think I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this story, no worries. lol. Remember, this is fiction. If some of this stuff seems a little far-fetched, oh well. Also, I think I'm going to rate this chapter PG-13 just to be safe. Some people use some not so nice language. It's also my birthday today! :-) Happy sweet 16 to me! lol. As a birthday present, I want you all to leave lots to reviews. Okay, here's chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, so please don't sue me!

"NOOOO!!!" Erica shrieked as she saw her mother collapse in a pool of her own blood. Her whole body went numb as she tried to process what had just happened. Jason, a kid who wasthe same age as her, had just fatally wounded her mother. Anger suddenly began to over come her fear as she struggled to get to her mother. But Chris's grasp was too strong. The harder she tried to get away, the tighter he held his grip on her.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Getting yourself killed by going out there won't do any good! Just stay put! Mrs. Stewart said the police are on their way. I'm sure they'll get here in time to help your mom." Chris answered. It was true; the piercing sound of sirens blaring could be heard in the distance.

"What would you do in my position?! Sit here while you watch your mom bleed to death?!" Erica asked sobbing. With that, she elbowed him and ran into the hall. She looked all around her. There was no sign of Jason. She ran to Monica and quickly tied her sweater around Monica's stomach to stop the bleeding. Monica had been shot in the abdomen. Just as she was about to start pulling Monica out of the building to safety, she felt something digging into her back. She quickly registered it as a gun. She turned around to see Jason staring at her with the gun pointed to her head.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." he said gruffly.

"Please, Jason, you have to let me help her. She'll die if we leave her here." Erica pleaded.

"No, if she lives, she could be used as a witness against me. No, there's no way in hell I'm going back to jail! You're both coming with me!" Jason shouted as he started to drag Erica by her hair. Just then, Erica saw Matt walking quicklydown the hall towards them.

"Matt!" Erica desperately yelled. "Help me!" Matt said nothing as he continued to walk towards them. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Erica.

"Sorry Erica, no can do." Matt answered with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Erica cried. Matt didn't answer. He picked up Monica and threw her over his shoulder as Jason dragged Erica outside. The entire French class could only watch with wide eyes as Erica and Monica were dragged away.

Matt and Jason brought Monica and Erica to the back of the school where a car was waiting for them. Monica and Erica were thrown in the back seat as Jason got in the passenger's seat and Matt got in the driver's seat. They quickly drove away. As they were driving, Erica did everything in her power to keep Monica alive. She tied the sweater tighter around the wound and held her hand there to apply more pressure. Monica's face was pale and her breathing was shallow, but she was still alive. She was a fighter alright. Finally after an unbearable silence, Erica bravely spoke.

"Where are you taking us?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Jason sneered. Erica couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

"Matt, why are you doing this? I thought you were my friend." Erica whispered.

"Things change. I've known Jason for a long time, we're best friends. When he told me what he was planning to do, I offered to help him."

"Why?" Erica cried.

"You just don't get it, do you?!" Matt bellowed. "You had everything! I was left with nothing! I was never even given a chance!" Erica just looked at him confused.

"Erica, I'm your brother. Our birth mother, Erica, had triplets. You and Jack were born and then I was born a few minutes later. There were complications with my birth and the doctor told your parents I would probably die during the night. He said that they should take you and Jack home to get settled and they would call them if I was still alive by the next week. Well, obviously, I was still alive, but the doctor couldn't get in touch with your parents. They must've moved or something. I was put up for adoption and moved around from foster home to foster home. I met Jason when we were 13 and we quickly became friends. At one of the foster homes, I snuck a look at my file that told me I had two other siblingswho were adopted. That's when I started getting angry. I asked around at the adoption agency to get as much information as I could. Jason and I ran away about six months ago and have been stalking you ever since. How was I supposed to know Jason was going to have a hard one for you?" Matt said. Erica just looked at him in awe. Matt was her brother? She couldn't believe it.

"So what happens now?" Erica questioned.

"Erica, I want revenge, and I'm going to get it." Matt smirked.

Chandler Bing frantically drove to Erica and Jack's school. He had been at work when he'd heard the news about the school being held up. He tried to call Monica at the restaurant, but they said she never showed up for work. He then tried to get a hold of her at home, but no one answered the phone. That's when he remembered that Monica was bringing Erica the lunch she forgot at home. His stomach turned as he started fearing the worst. When he pulled up to the school, it was in an utter state of confusion. Students were everywhere; looking for their friends to see if they got out alive, and mourning for those who weren't as fortunate. Paramedics were trying to attend to everyone at once, and the cops were trying to question as many students as they could.

"Dad!" Chandler heard a voice shout. He turned around and saw Jack running towards him. He quickly ran to his son and hugged him tightly.

"They're gone." Jack cried.

"What? Jack, what are you talking about?" Chandler asked bemused.

"Mom and Erica. They took them. I tried to get to them, but I couldn't." Jack was now sobbing. Chandler felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't say anything, only gripped his son tighter. His little girl and his pregnant wife were kidnapped, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Dad, that's not all. Mom was shot."

It felt like they had been driving for hours. Some of the color had returned to Monica's face, but she was still unconscious. Erica sat next to her and held her hand. It was starting to get dark outside. Just as Erica thought she couldn't take it much longer, the car came to a halt outside of a broken down shack. Matt picked up Monica as Jason roughly grabbed Erica and the two of them brought the girls inside.

"What are you going to do to us?" Erica asked.

"We told you, we want revenge!" Matt roared.

"Are you going to kill us?" Erica muttered.

"Probably." Jason stepped in. "But not before we watch you suffer first." Jason lunged at Erica and pulled her into a lustful kiss. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't. Jason was too strong for her. Jason started to drag her upstairs as his kisses became more hungry. Erica was finally registering what his intentions were and tried to pull away. Her fear gave her the extra adrenaline rush she needed to get him off of her and push him down the stairs.

"Bitch!" he yelled as he was falling. Erica quickly ran past him and out the door.

"If you don't get back her now, I swear to God I'll kill your mother with my bare hands!" Jason yelled. Erica stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around to find Matt holding up an unconscious Monica. Reluctantly, Erica turned around and went back inside. The pain was unbearable. As soon as she stepped in the door, she was met with punch after punch until she fell down. Jason and Matt then started kicking her. The tears were streaming down her face.

"Stop! Stop! Oh God, please stop!" she pleaded.

"This will teach you to never even think about running away again!" Matt screamed. As soon as they were finished beating a battered Erica, they locked her and Monica in the basement. Erica sat crying in the dark, cradling her dying mother. She prayed for her and her motherto make it out alive. After a few hours, Erica finally cried herself into a restless sleep.

It was 2 am. Chandler sat alone in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep. How was he expected to sleep when he had no idea where his wife or his daughter was? He didn't know if they were safe, or even alive. The thought gave him chills. For all he knew, Monica and Erica could be dead in a ditch somewhere. He quickly tried to get those thoughts out of his head. Chandler couldn't believe it. This was the type of thing that was supposed to happen in movies, not to his family. The cops said they were doing everything they could to try to find them. Just as Chandler was drifting off to sleep at about 5:30 am, he heard whimpering coming from Jack's room. He quickly jumped up and ran to his room.

"Jack, Jack, wake up. It's only a dream." Chandler desperately tried to wake his son. Jack opened his terrified eyes.

"Erica is being hurt." Jack sobbed.

"Jack, it was just a dream. I'm sure Erica is fine." Chandler lied.

"No, it wasn't a dream. It was real. Her and mom were in this shack, and some guy was hurting Erica. Now they're locked in the basement. Dad, you have to do something!" Jack looked up expectantly at his father. Chandler looked back at his son and forced a sad smile.

"Jack, the police are doing the best they can. I'm sure they'll find your mom and your sister. Now why don't you try to get some sleep?" Jack didn't say anything as he slipped back under the covers and closed his eyes. Chandler sat and watched him sleep for a while. His eyes began to water, so he crept quietly out of the room as not to wake Jack. He heard whimpering coming from Jack's room again, but decided to let it be. There was nothing he could do.

Erica was awakened by the grumbling of her stomach. She was starving, but she didn't dare ask for any food for fear they would beat her again. Just then, she felt pressure in her right hand. She looked down to find her mother squeezing it. Very slowly, Monica's eyes fluttered open. Her face showed the pain and confusion she was suffering from.

"What's going on?" Monica questioned. Her once booming and cheerful voice was barely audible.

"You were shot mom." Erica said as her eyes began to fill with tears. "And then we were abducted and brought here." Monica silently listened to everything her daughter was saying. Just then, a thought occurred to her.

"Oh my God, Erica, the baby…" Monica trailed off as tears started to form in her eyes. Erica just shook her head.

"Mom, you were shot. You're lucky to be alive. I highly doubt the baby survived." Erica sobbed. The two of them held each other and cried. Monica looked up into Erica's bruised face.

"Oh Erica, honey, are you alright?" Monica asked lightly touching Erica's battered face. Erica flinched and nodded. Monica started crying again. Her daughter was hurt and there was nothing she could do to protect her.

"What about your father and Jack?" Monica asked. Erica shrugged.

"I don't know. They're not here. I don't think Jack was hurt during the shooting." Knowing that Jack was safe brought a little bit of comfort to Monica. She just wished she could stay alive long enough to ensure the same kind of safety for her daughter.

Jack woke up from a very restless sleep and went downstairs. He saw his father sitting at the kitchen table staring into space. He sat down next to him as Chandler spoke.

"I called Ross and Rachel. They're coming over soon. Phoebe, Mike, and their kids are in L.A. visiting Joey. I gave them a call and they all said they'd be on the next flight here." Chandler said to no one in particular. Jack nodded but stayed quiet. They two of them continued to sit in silence until Chandler's sobs shook the table. Jack went over to him and threw his arms around him, also crying. The doorbell rang. Chandler stood up and wiped his eyes as he walked over to the door. On his front step stood a teary-eyed Ross and Rachel with their kids Katie,Tylerand Emma.

"Hey," Ross tried to smile sympathetically through his tears. "We got here as soon as we could."

"Come in," Chandler whispered. He led them to the kitchen where Jack was still sitting frantically trying to wipe away his tears. He didn't want his aunt or uncle thinking he was a baby. An awkward silence took over the kitchen as the seven people who inhabited it didn't know what to do or say. Jack couldn't hold it in anymore as a sob escaped his body. Rachel quickly walked over to him.

"Sweetie, it's okay to cry. No one will think any less of you if you do," she said gently. Jack starting sobbing hard and Rachel wrapped her arms around him and cried with him. Chandler went over and hugged them both. Pretty soon, everyone was engulfed in one giant hug, crying and trying to comfort each other. They realized that that was the answer to everything. They just had to be there for each other and support each other.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The cops showed up to ask more questions and get more information about Monica and Erica. Ross, Rachel, and their kids stayed all day to help out in any way they could. At 9:00 pm that evening, everything seemed to be settling down so the Geller's decided to go home and come back the next day. Jack and Chandler went to bed, dreaming that Monica and Erica would be found alive.

The sun was beginning to set fast. Erica and Monica were kept locked in the basement all day without food. They were both growing weak. Poor Monica was still conscious, but barely holding on. They huddled together to keep warm as the cool night air set in. They slowly drifted into a very restless slumber.

Dream Sequence

Jack was numbly walking through a forest. It seemed weird, like it wasn't real. It was one of those dreams where you know that you're dreaming. Something inside of him told him to keep walking, but he didn't know exactly where he was going or what he was doing there. He came to a clearing and saw none other than his sister. He found the strength and energy to sprint full throttle to Erica. He met her and encircled his arms around her.

"Oh my God, Erica, are you okay?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm hanging in there," she smiled weakly.

"Where's Mom? Where did they take you?" Jack questioned. He didn't know when he would wake up from this dream, so he wanted to make sure to get as much information as he could before he did.

"I'm not going to lie to you Jack. Mom's not doing well. If you don't find us fast, she'll probably die in a day or two," Erica cried.

"Where are you guys?" Jack asked repeating the question.

"I'm…not quite sure actually," Erica replied. "I was so worried about keeping mom alive in the car, that I forgot to notice where they were taking us," Erica sobbed. Jack sighed.

"The only thing I do know is that we're being held in the basement of a secluded cottage," she replied. Jack thought for a moment. Then Erica eyes lit up. "The cottage isn't too far from here! Follow me and I'll show it to you." Without hesitation, Jack followed Erica down a path until they came to a broken down shack. Jack's eyes widened as he gasped.

"This is where I use to camp out when I was in boy scouts. Erica, I know where this place is! I can show the cops how to get here! I have to wake up!" Jack shouted hopefully. Erica gave him a feeble smile. "Just please hurry," she said. Then everything went blurry, then black.

In their respective sleeping areas, Jack and Erica both sat up and thought hard about the dream they had just shared. They couldn't explain it, but they knew the other person had had the same dream and actually been there. Jack then sprung out of bed and ran into Chandler's room.

"Dad! Get up! I know where Erica and Mom are!"

A/N: That's all for now. I know some of this stuff is kind of far-fetched, but it's my story and it's fiction. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow, I love all of these nice reviews! Thanks everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been kind of crazy. Anyway, I'm sure you all couldn't care less about that, so on to the story!

Disclaimer- I don't own them…surprise surprise

Jack sprung out of bed and ran into Chandler's room.

"Dad! Get up! I know where Erica and Mom are!" he yelled excitedly. Chandler sat up and looked at him perplexed.

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

"Dad, I know where Mom and Erica are!" Jack repeated

"How?" Chandler asked.

"I had this dream…" Jack continued to tell Chandler about his dream, but Chandler just looked at him with sad eyes.

"Jack, it was just a dream." Chandler tried to smile sympathetically at him.

"No, Dad, it wasn't just a dream! It was real! Erica had the same dream, she was there. She showed me where they are! Now we have to hurry before Mom dies!" Jack was trying to yank Chandler out of bed by now. Chandler pulled Jack into a hug and gently startedrocking his son.

"Jack, I know you're worried about your Mom and Erica. But it was just a dream. It wasn't real. I'm sorry buddy." Jack was beginning to lose his patience now.

"Dad! Listen to me! Mom and Erica are being held hostage near the place where I used to have boy scouts! Dad, you have to believe me!" Chandler said nothing as he continued to rock Jack back and forth. Jack just stared at his father before silently getting up and heading to his room. He stopped briefly at Erica's room. Everything was the way she left it. He walked in and curled up in her bed. He began to cry quietly. He knew it wasn't just a dream. Why didn't his dad believe him? Jack made a decision. He didn't care if Chandler believed him or not, he knew he had to do something. Jack quickly walked to his room and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt. If Chandler wasn't going to go out and find Monica and Erica, he would have to do it himself. Jack grabbed a flashlight and climbed out his window onto the roof of the porch. He carefully made his way down the drain pipe. Once he was safely on the ground, he clicked on his flashlight and proceeded to walk towards the shack. The cold night air whipped at his body as he pulled his sweat shirt tighter around his body. It began to drizzle lightly. As he walked, his mind began to wander. _I can't do this alone_he thought to himself. He turned the corner and made his way over to the house of the only person he knew would believe him.

Chris lay wide awake in his bed. He hadn't had a good night sleep since the school shooting. He kept having these awful nightmares. They started to become so bad that it was easier to just not fall asleep. Just as Chris was about to go downstairs, he saw a light being flashed into his room. He got out of bed and walked curiously to the window. He looked down to see Jack pointing a flashlight up at him. He frantically opened the window.

"What are you doing here!" Chris asked in a hushed whisper.

"I know where Erica and my mom are," Jack answered. Chris disappeared for a second then emerged fully clothed as he began to climb out the window. When he reached the ground, he pulled out his own flashlight and turned to Jack.

"Where are they?" he wondered.

"They're in this deserted shack in the middle of nowhere. It's where I used to have boy scouts when I was little." Jack answered.

"How do you know they're there?" Chris asked. Jack looked nervous. He didn't want to explain the dream to Chris for fear he wouldn't believe him.

"The police told us." Jack lied. Chris seemed convinced with this answer and didn't ponder the question any further.

"How are we going to get there? I don't have my license yet." Chris said. Jack thought for a minute. He didn't have his license either.

"I'm taking driver's education now. I'll just borrow my Dad's car. He'll be so happy when I bring Mom and Erica home that he probably won't even be mad at me." Jack answered. The two boys jogged back to the Bing household. Chris waited outside while Jack grabbed the keys. When Jack emerged from the house, they both got in the car and Jack began to drive toward the shack.

Erica sat bolt upright and thought about the dream she'd had. She had this funny feeling that there was something more to this dream. She couldn't quite explain it, but she had a weird sensation that Jack was coming for her. That little bit of hope was enough to keep her going. She looked down at her pale mother who was asleep. Monica's breathing was shallow and uneven. Tears began to well up in Erica's eyes as thoughts of her mom dying crept into her head.

"Mom, please don't die. Please don't leave me alone. I need you," she sobbed. Monica lightly squeezed Erica's hand but didn't open her eyes. Just then, Erica heard footsteps. She quickly stopped crying and tried to be as quiet as she could. She lay down and pretended to be asleep as the door to the cellar squeaked open. She heard the stairs creak with every step the person took. Erica squinted her eyes open but couldn't make out the face of the dark figure that now stood over her. However, the smell of alcohol was evident. The intruder knelt down beside Erica as he started to kiss her. Erica's eyes widened in panicas his hands roamed where ever they pleased. Monica could do nothing but watch as her daughter was victimized. Just as soon as the abuse started, it stopped. Erica rolled a passed out Jason off of her body. This had been happening more frequently every night. Luckily, Jason had always passed out before he had the chance to rape her. Erica couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until he got the chance to go through with the entire deed. She shuddered as she hugged herself and cried. Monica mustered up all of the strength she had left to drag herself over to her weeping daughter. She held Erica until the two of them fell into a restless slumber.

It was around 1 am as Jack and Chris arrived at the entrance to the woods.

"I don't think there's a road that leads to the cottage. I think we have to walk." Jack said. Chris nodded as he unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door. Both boys walked in a comfortable silence. They were cold, wet, and tired from the lack of sleep. Finally, Chris was getting impatient.

"Are we there yet?" he muttered.

"I think the cottage should be around here somewhere." Jack answered. Chris stopped and glared at Jack.

"What do you mean you _think_the cottage shouldbe around here somewhere? Didn't the police tell you where it was?" Chris snapped. Jack looked at him sheepishly.

"Well, the police didn't exactly tell me where it was…" Jack trailed off. The color rose in Chris' cheeks.

"What do you mean by that!" he yelled.

"Well, I had this dream…" Jack started.

"A dream! You pulled me out of bed in the middle of the night because of a dream! Jack Bing, I could just kill you!" Chris yelled as he lunged at Jack. The sound of a shot ringing through the night air brought both boys back to their senses. They looked up to see a shack with smokerising fromthe chimney in the distance. Chris quickly jumped up off the ground and started running towards the little house. Jack ran to stop him.

"What are you doing? They're probably armed and dangerous! In my dream, Erica saidmy mom and herselfwere being kept in the basement. We need to break in and sneak down to the basement without anyone knowing." Chris nodded and turned guiltily to look at Jack.

"Hey man, about earlier…" Chris trailed off.

"Chris, it's okay...I miss them too," Jack said through his tears.

"I promise to always trust you," Chris smiled. Jack returned the smile. The two boys walked quietly up to the cottage. There was a small window just a few inches off the ground leading into the cellar. The peered inside to see a very battered looking Monica and Erica sleeping on the floor. There was just one problem. Jason was still passed out next to them. Jack slid the window open and carefully climbed down into the cellar. Chris joined him minutes later. Erica opened her eyes and made out Jack's face in the moonlight. She sprung up and smiled. Jack ran over and embraced his twin sister. Erica returned the hug and started sobbing. Chris came up behind them.

"Guy, there's plenty of time for this later. We need to get out of here," he whispered motioning to Jason who was now beginning to stir. Jack nodded and put a finger to his lips signaling that no one should talk. He silently tip-toed over to Monica. His eyes began to fill with fresh tears as he saw the awful state his mother was in. He hastily wiped them away as he gently picked her up. Monica's eyes opened briefly and her lips turned up in a smile as she registered Jack's face. Jack kissed the top of her head and proceeded to make his way towards the window. Chris supported a very weak Erica as the two of them also made their way over to the window. Jack climbed out first and waited for Chris and Erica to lift Monica up so Jack could pull her out. Next Chris climbed out and both boys turned around to help pull Erica out. Jack picked up Monica again and the four of them began to walk hurriedly toward the car. Just then the front light turned on and Matt and Jason's drunken forms came stumbling outside. Both of them had guns and they were pointed at the four escapees.

"Take one step further, and you're going to wish you'd never come here." Matt slurred. Jack and Chris stood stalk still, not wanting to move a muscle.

"I want the four of you in here now!" Matt shouted. Jack and Chris turned to look nervously at each other before they unwillingly started walking back towards the shack.

Chandler opened his eyes and sat up in bed. No matter how hard he tried, he knew he wouldn't fall back asleep. He sighed as he got up to go make himself a snack. He walked past Jack's room and froze. He ran back to find Jack's bed empty and his window open.

A/N: Did you honestly think I would have Jack find Monica and Erica that easily? lol. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others. I still have hours of homework to do, but I felt bad because I haven't updated in a while. Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I owe all of you loyal readers an apology. I had the worst case of writer's block and I kind of forgot about this story…oops. You should all thank April who e-mailed me to remind me about this fic. Thanks hun! Ok, this chapter deals with some unpleasant themes and uses bad language…just warning you all now. I think this chapter is a little shorter than my others, but I figured I owed you something because it's been so long since I updated. Anyway, on to the story:-)

Disclaimer: Yes, that's right, I own them, that's why I'm still writing fan-fictions…just kidding! I own nothing so please don't sue me! I'm only 16!

Chandler opened his eyes and sat up in bed. No matter how hard he tried, he knew he wouldn't fall back asleep. He sighed as he got up to go make himself a snack. He walked past Jack's room and froze. He ran back to find Jack's bed empty and his window open. He started to panic as tears stung his eyes. _How could this happen?_ he thought to himself. _Just a few days ago I had a wife and two kids. Why did this have to happen to me?_ The tears flowed freely onto his face as he reached for the phone, mentally and physically preparing himself for another long night of interrogation with the police.

Chris and Jack walked warily back to the shack. Matt had a murderous look in his eyes and neither of the boys wanted to do anything to anger him more. When they reached the inside, Matt dead bolted the door shut, just as Jason stumbled up the cellar stairs. That was when all hell broke loose.

Rachel sat on the couch with a reassuring arm wrapped around a shaking Chandler. As soon as the cops had left, Chandler called Rachel and Ross who called a baby-sitter for their children and decided to come over right away.

"I know Jack said something about where he thought Monica and Erica were. But I didn't listen to him. I told him it was just a dream. Now I don't even remember where he said! I'm such a terrible father," Chandler cried as he buried his face in his hands. Rachel tried to think of words of comfort, but was at a loss for them. What could you possibly say to someone who had probably just lost their wife, daughter, and son that would comfort them? Instead she stayed silent as she rocked him back and forth. Just then Ross walked in.

"I made you some coffee," he muttered. Chandler wiped eyes as he took a big gulp of coffee. His looked around his living room. Everything reminded him of his family. His eyes scanned over the place where Jack had taken his first steps, where Erica had fallen off the couch and broken her wrist, where Monica had yelled at him for spilling spaghetti sauce on the floor, and finally resting on the large family portrait hanging above the fire place taken only the year before. _When things were so simple_ Chandler thought bitterly. Just then something caught his eye. It was Jack's old boy scout badges. Chandler sat motionless not blinking. Ross and Rachel exchanged worried glances.

"Chandler, are you okay?" Ross asked.

"I know where they are," Chandler whispered almost to himself.

"What do you mean you know where they are?" Rachel asked.

"I remember Jack said he thought they were at the place where he used to have boy scouts. I'm sure of it! We have to go there now!" Chandler jumped up but was immediately restrained by Ross.

"Wait a minute. If you think that's where they are, you need to call the police. You can't possibly go there alone. You could get seriously hurt or killed," Ross tried to reason.

"Ross, I've called the police. I've called them a million goddamn times! They still haven't found anything. No foot prints, no articles of clothing, nothing. I can't wait for them any longer," Chandler shot back.

"Chandler, that's crazy! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Put yourself in my place Ross," Chandler said in a shaky voice. "What would you do?"

Ross thought for a minute. He couldn't even begin to imagine how it would feel to lose Rachel and the girls.

"I have to do this Ross. But you're right about one thing…I can't do this alone…" Chandler looked at Ross with pleading eyes. Ross looked down but nodded.

"Of course I'll help you," Ross murmured.

"Thank you."

"I'm going too," Rachel said from her seat on the couch.

"What! No way Rach, you need to stay here where you'll be safe," Ross started but was interrupted by a fuming Rachel.

"No, I'm going. They're my family too," she stated firmly. And it was settled. Ross knew there was no fighting with his stubborn wife. The three of them quickly grabbed flashlights and jackets then pilled into the car and drove off in the direction of the shack.

Matt pulled out a gun and pointed it at the four hostages who stood huddled together. Jason staggered over to Erica who stood whimpering behind Chris.

"Now see, if you had just dumped him and gone out with me, we wouldn't have to kill you all." Suddenly he pounced on Chris and started punching him like his life depended on it.

"No! Stop!" Erica pleaded over and over. She still couldn't believe this was happening, that this was all real. "I could never love someone like you, you monster!" Erica shrieked at the top of her lungs. As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted saying them. Jason stopped abruptly and turned to look up at her. He got up off of Chris's limp body and started at Erica. He stopped with his face within inches of hers. Without warning, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged a kicking and screaming Erica to the bathroom and locked the door. Jack covered his ears to block out Matt's psychotic laughter and Erica's begging screams to stop as his innocent twin sister was raped over and over again.

Barreling down the highway at almost 90 mph, Chandler frantically drove the route he remembered driving Jack when he was younger. Ross sat in the front staring straight ahead. Rachel sat in the back staring out the window at all the trees zooming by. Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt.

"What is it? Are we here yet?" asked Ross. Chandler sat there confused.

"There used to be a dirt road leading to the shack. It's not here anymore." Rachel looked out the window. She could almost see what could've been a dirt road was now covered with brush and small trees. Chandler pulled the car under a tree and turned the engine off.

"What are you doing?" Ross asked.

"Walking. I didn't come this far to turn back now." Chandler answered as he got out of the car and clicked his flash light on. Ross and Rachel shared a quick glance before joining Chandler.

"How far is it?" Rachel asked. Chandler stopped and thought about it.

"About 3 miles. If we walk fast, we can probably make it by 3:00."

Rachel looked at her watch. 2:15 am. She sighed as the three of them walked into the forest. They walked in silence for a while, each of them thinking about the danger they were putting themselves in. Finally Rachel broke the silence.

"Do you guys remember that Thanksgiving about 10 years ago? Monica decided she wanted to get a turkey from a turkey farm instead of buying it from the supermarket. But when it got delivered to the house, it was still alive. And Jack and Erica wanted to keep it for a pet."

Ross chuckled as he remembered his niece and nephew begging their mom not to kill "Gobbles". She ended up just sending it back to the turkey farm. Chandler also couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he thought of his wife and children. They passed the rest of the time by reminiscing about years past. Finally, they came to a clearing where the shack stood.

"So…" Ross began nervously, "how do we get them out of there?"

Chandler looked thoughtful for a minute before answering, "I think we should…" but he was interrupted by an ear piercing scream.

"That's Erica!" Chandler cried as tears stung his eyes. He took off at a full sprint towards the house. Seconds later, Ross ran up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy! You can't just run in there! You'll get yourself killed!" Ross exclaimed.

"I don't care! That's my little girl in there! I can't just stand out here while she's being hurt!" with that, he pushed Ross to the side and continued to march up the front steps to the door. Ross looked around and quickly grabbed the two biggest branches he could find. He gave one to Chandler and kept the other for himself.

"The door's locked, so on the count of three, we're going to run as fast as we can into the door, hopefully knocking it down. Got it?" Chandler asked. Ross said nothing but nodded his head.

"Okay, here we go. We can do this. Ready? One, two three!" Chandler yelled. The two men ran with as much force as they could muster headstrong into the door. It fell right off the hinges and onto the ground along with Chandler and Ross. Chandler quickly picked himself up and looked around. The air smelled of alcohol and blood, but the sight was even worse. Chandler thought he was going to vomit. He looked at the ground where Monica's nearly lifeless body lay next to Chris's who had a pool of blood around his head. He looked around but his two kids were no where in sight. Ross was white as a sheet, but immediately sprung into action. He knelt down next to Chris, trying to find a pulse. Chandler followed suit on Monica. Luckily, both men found their respective person to be alive.

"We have to get them out of here, then we can come back for Jack and Erica." Ross whispered. Chandler nodded and scooped up Monica is his arms. He couldn't help but notice how much weight she had lost. It was a miracle she was still alive.

"Going somewhere?" a voice behind them sneered. Chandler and Ross turned around to see Jason holding Erica and Matt holding Jack, each with a gun to the twin's head. Chandler and Ross stopped and turned to look in the direction of where the voice was coming form. Chandler's stomach turned as soon as he saw the guns.

"Take one more step and I swear we'll kill them both." Matt threatened. Chandler couldn't take it anymore. He carefully put Monica down behind Ross who was still holding Chris and turned to face Jason and Matt. He looked them both square in the eye and used what little bravery he had left to speak.

"Why are you doing this to my family?" he asked.

"We don't have to tell you anything." Matt snapped. Chandler looked between his dying wife and his two endangered kids and took a deep breath.

"How about we make a trade. You let all five of them go, and I'll stay instead." Matt and Jason looked at each other for a minute.

"How about none of you go and you all die!" Jason yelled. Matt nodded.

"I agree with Jason. And since we're the ones with the guns, you're going to have to go by our rules." Matt said gruffly.

All of a sudden, two cops ran into the house with Rachel close behind them. They both had their guns pointed at Jason and Matt

"Drop you weapon." The first cop stated.

"Take one step closer and we'll kill both of them." Matt threatened for about the millionth time that night.

"We're going to tell you one more time. Drop your weapon and let them both go," the cop repeated more firmly.

"Go to hell!" Jason yelled. BANG! BANG! Two guns went off and two lifeless bodies fell to the floor.

A/N: I'm going to be mean and end the chapter here. lol However, if you leave some reviews, I promise to update this story faster.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay reviews! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story:-) Just to clarify something, Matt is indeed Erica's brother, but it was Jason who raped her. Now, on to the next chapter (told you I would update faster!)

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this stupid thing anymore? You should all know by now…I still don't own them, never have, never will. lol

"We're going to tell you both one more time. Drop your weapon and let them both go," the cop repeated more firmly.

"Go to hell!" Jason yelled. BANG! BANG! Two guns went off and two lifeless bodies fell to the floor.

Both cops lowered their weapons as they began to walk towards Matt and Jason who were lying on the floor.

"Are they dead?" Chandler asked.

"No, it was only a gunshot to the leg. The shock of being shot at was probably too much for them so they lost consciousness. They should come to by mid-afternoon," The cop replied. Chandler nodded. He turned back to his wife who was currently being carried on a stretcher to the ambulance that had arrived with the cops. Jack and Erica were frozen to the spot, still trying to comprehend the whirlwind of what was going on around them. They didn't have much time to ponder as two paramedics came up to them and started examining them for serious injuries that couldn't wait until they got to the hospital. As soon as Jack and Erica were loaded into the ambulance, Chandler, Ross, and Rachel jumped into their car and started the half-hour ride to the hospital.

Monica, Jack, and Erica were all wheeled into the trauma area as Ross, Rachel, and Chandler made their way over the waiting room. It was hours later before a doctor finally came out and spoke to them.

"Mr. Bing?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Hi, my name is Dr. Smith. I'm the doctor who examined you wife and children. I would like to inform you of their injuries, so if you would follow me to my office please."

Chandler turned toward Ross and Rachel.

"Would you guys like to come?" he asked.

"Why don't you go on ahead. We should probably call our kids and tell them what's going on. You can tell us what's going on later." Rachel suggested.

"Ok, I'll see you guys in a few." Chandler said. The short walk to the doctor's office seemed like miles to Chandler. His legs shook with each step he took, expecting his family to be diagnosed with the worst possible condition. When they reached the office, Chandler collapsed into the chair opposite the doctor's desk and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, Mr. Bing, I guess I'll start with your son first. He's going to be just fine. The worst thing he has is a bad case of shock. He has a few bruises but they should heal in time."

Chandler heaveda sigh of relief. One down, two to go…

"You're daughter, on the other hand, is a bit of a different case. She's very dehydrated and malnourished. She also broke her wrist and needed 6 stitches in her leg. We've put her arm in a cast and started her on an IV. I'm also sorry to inform you that your daughter was raped."

Raped. The word resounded over and over in Chandler's head. His little girl, his little Erica, had been raped. How could she have been raped? She was only a child. Stuff like that wasn't supposed to happen to good children. He tried to keep his composure and listen to the rest of what the doctor was saying, but nothing else besides the word 'rape' was being registered in his head. Finally, themention of Monicawas bringing him back to his senses.

"Now, as for your wife. I'm afraid it doesn't look too good. She suffered a miscarriage and severe internal bleeding as well and dehydration and malnutrition. We've already given her a bunch of blood transfusions, and started her on an IV. We won't be able to tell you how she's doing until she gets out of surgery. But hey, she managed to stay alive for such a long time without help. She seems like a fighter, there's no reason to give up hope," the doctor said offering a reassuring smile. Chandler tried to return the friendly gesture, but found his face to be numb. In fact, his whole body was numb. This was way too much information for one person to get in 5 minutes. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Can I see my children?" Chandler asked.

"Of course you can. Jack is in room 425 and Erica is in room 426. I'm going to make a quick stop to the OR to see how your wife is doing," Dr. Smith replied.

"Thank you very much." Chandler said rising from the chair to shake Dr. Smith's hand. He walked the seemingly endless hall to the elevator. He figured he should probably find Ross and Rachel to tell them what was going on, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The only thing on his mind now was to see his children.

The elevator door opened on the fourth floor as Chandler walked to the correct room. He reached room 425 first, so he decided to go in. He gently opened the door and popped his head in.

"Jack?" Chandler tentatively whispered.

"Hi Dad," Jack answered. He was sitting up in bed watching TV. Chandler walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

"How are you feeling?" Chandler asked.

"A little sore, but I'll survive." Jack replied. Just then Chandler got solemn.

"Jack, I owe you an apology. I should've listened to you when you said you knew where your mom and Erica were. I mean, even if it was just a dream, no one had looked over by that area of the city so it wouldn't have hurt to check. This is all my fault," Chandler said as he put his head in his hands. Jack put a reassuring hand on his dad's shoulder.

"Dad, it's not your fault. I don't blame you for anything, I'm sure Mom and Erica don't blame you for anything, so you shouldn't blame yourself either," Jack said. Then he looked deep into Chandler's eyes.

"How's Mom? And I want a straight answer…no sugar-coating." Jack said.

"She's not well…the doctor's aren't sure whether she'll survive or not." Chandler answered gravely. Jack nodded as his eyes filled with tears.

"Well, I'm feeling fine. But Erica is pretty shaken up about this whole thing. I think you should go see her." Jack stated. Chandler nodded as he stood up.

"Ok, Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel are here so they'll probably want to see you." Chandler said.

Jack nodded. "Ok, send them in." Just as Chandler reached the door, he turned around to look at his only son

"I love you kiddo," he whispered as a single tear slid down his cheek.

Jack looked at him and forced a weak smile. "I love you too Dad. Don't worry, we'll get through this," Jack said. He tried to say it with as much reassurance he could muster up, but he didn't even believe himself. Everything had changed and nothing would ever be the same again.

Chandler left Jack's room and walked over to Erica's room. He paused outside her door before gently knocking and entering her room. The sight made his heart sink. Erica was barely recognizable. Her frail body was covered in cuts and bruises. Her right arm was in a light blue cast. She lay in bed staring off into space and didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that Chandler had entered the room. Chandler tenderly pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down. He reached his hand out to hold Erica's hand, but she flinched and pulled it away. The thought of being touched by a man, even if it was just her father who wanted to hold her hand, made her nauseous. Chandler pulled his hand back looking slightly hurt. He didn't know what to say. He wished it was him lying in the hospital bed in pain instead of his daughter. After about 20 minutes of silence, Chandler decided to go get a cup of coffee. Just as he reached the door, he heard a barely audible Erica cry out.

"Daddy, don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone," she whimpered. Erica's pleas were heartbreaking, but he returned to the chair next to Erica's bed. Just then, Jack entered with Dr. Smith in tow.

"I figured I'd find you here." he smiled.

"Hello Dr. Smith. Any news on Monica?" Chandler asked hopefully.

"Yes, but you might want to be sitting down for this. Mr. Bing, I'm afraid your wife…"

A/N: That's right! I'm doing the cliché thing and ending the chapter right before the doctor diagnoses Monica! lol. Well, since I updated so fast, I want reviews please! I love getting all of them:-) It makes me happy!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews! Ok, the answers to some of your questions. Jack, Erica, and Matt are triplets. It's all explained in chapter 2. I know it's really far-fetched, but it's my story! lol. Also, the police knew where they were because Rachel didn't go into the house with Ross and Chandler. She was the one who called the cops from outside. I hope this clarified some stuff for you guys. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. This chapter is based loosely on another TV show. Now, onto chapter six:-)

Disclaimer: I don't own them…nothing…zero…zip…zilch…nada…you get the picture

"Hello Dr. Smith. Any news on Monica?" Chandler asked hopefully.

"Yes, but you might want to be sitting down for this. Mr. Bing, I'm afraid your wife has fallen into a coma. There were some complications in the surgery and she lost a lot of blood. However, doctors were able to go in and retrieve the bullet lodged in her stomach. Her condition as of now is unknown. My feeling is if she can survive tonight, she'll be okay," The doctor explained.

Chandler nodded and looked at his kids to see their reactions to all of this. Jack had his head in his hands. His body shook every few seconds as sobs of anger and sadness escaped him. Erica continued to look straight ahead, but she couldn't hide the tears that slowly trickled down her face. The doctor quietly left the room to let the family cope with the news. It was a while before anyone said anything, but finally Chandler spoke up.

"Guys, we're going to get through this. We're going to be okay. No matter what happens. We're a family. There isn't anything we can't over come."

"But Dad, what if Mom's not okay. What if she…she…" Jack trailed off. Afraid that if he finished his sentence, it might confirm the truth.

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Chandler smiled sadly. He pulled his two kids into a hug, this time Erica didn't pull away, and the three of them just cried. They cried for the mother, the wife, and the friend they could potentially be losing.

Monica opened her eyes to find herself on the beach. The sand was soft and white, the water was blue and clear. Nana sitting to the right of her.

"Nana?" Monica asked startled.

"In the flesh," she replied.

"But you're dead!" Monica exclaimed confused.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me of that dear," Nana answered a little agitated.

"Did I die?" Monica quietly asked.

"Good heavens no. You're in what we dead folk like to call 'limbo land'. You're not dead, but you might not be alive," Nana said. Monica was still clearly confused, so Nana continued to try to make it clear to her.

"Ok, for example, right now you're in a coma on Earth. God is deciding whether to let you die now or let you go back to Earth," Nana explained. Monica's eyes grew wide.

"But I don't want to die! I want to see Chandler and my children!" Monica complained.

"Aw, my poor little harmonica, dying isn't that bad. I died twice. It's rather peaceful," Nana tried to rationalize.

"Who decides whether or not I die? Is there anyway I can persuade them to let me live?" Monica asked, now starting to panic.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. This decision is totally out your hands. There nothing you can do but wait," Nana explained.

"No, there has to be a way out of here," Monica said looking around.

"The only way out of here is to go through that mirror," Nana answered pointing towards a huge full length mirror.

"That's it, I'm out of here," Monica said standing up and walking towards the mirror. She was almost there when -thud-, she walked straight into it and fell backward.

"Oh that's right, you need someone to turn it on for you. Unfortunately, no one can turn it on until it's been decided that you are to return to Earth," Nana smirked.

"How long will that take?" Monica asked nervously.

"I don't know dear. It's different for every person. But relax for now. Enjoy yourself," Nana said putting on a pair of sunglasses and reclining on a lounge chair. Monica sat on the lounge chair next to Nana, but found it hard to relax. She wanted to live, she was too young to die…wasn't she?

Earth 

The next few days dragged by. Monica wasn't making progress, but she wasn't doing any worse either. Jack was released from the hospital 3 days later, but still stuck around the hospital where his mom and Erica were still admitted. Erica was still very stand-offish. She tended to stay in her room and very rarely visited Monica. Chandler decided to take some time off from work so he could stay at the hospital to be with Monica and Erica. It was night time now. Chandler had taken Jack home to grab some dinner and a change of clothes, then the two of them would be back. Erica lay alone in her room, crying quietly. She got out of her bed and proceeded to the bathroom. She studied her reflection in the mirror. She still looked like a mess. There were cuts and bruises all over her face and her arm was still in a cast. Though she had gained some weight back, she was still very thin. She turned away and walked over to get her CD's. She selected one then grabbed her boom box and walked out to the elevator. She rode it to the 6th floor: intensive care unit. When the elevator doors opened, she continued walking to Monica's room. She opened the door to see her mother connected to about a million different machines. There were wires and IV's everywhere. She didn't look like the mother she once knew. She pulled up a chair next to Monica's bed and plugged in the stereo.

"Mom…" she began. She didn't even know what to say.

"Mom, I remember reading somewhere that people who are in a coma can still hear things…I hope you can hear me...I'm sorry I haven't visited very often. I didn't know what I would say…" Erica voice began to shake.

"Mom, you have to wake up. You're the glue that holds this family together!" Erica cried.

"Dad's a wreck. I haven't seen him eat or sleep in about 3 days. I don't know how much longer he can go on living like that. Jack sure needs you, you're his mother. I don't know what will happen to us if you…die," Erica stopped talking for a moment and put the CD in the boom box. Pretty soon, Faith Hill was belting out the lyrics to "This Kiss"

"Mom, I remember how much you like this song, and how we sang it together the day before the…shooting," Erica was hysterical now.

"Mom, if you make it through this, I promise to be the best daughter in the world. I'll clean my room everyday, and do all of my homework on time. I'll never give you an attitude again! I need you Mom, please don't die, please!" Erica lay her head on Monica's should and cried as she listened to the music.

Limbo Land

Monica sat bolt upright in her lounge chair.

"What is it dear?" Nana asked.

"I hear music," Monica whispered. Nana looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's Faith Hill! The song is 'This Kiss' by Faith Hill! I'm positive it is!" Monica jumped up on her lounge chair and started dancing and singing along.

"It's the way you love me  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, subliminal  
This kiss, this kiss  
It's criminal  
This kiss, this kiss!" Monica belted way off key. Nana looked at Monica bemused, but continued to let her grand-daughter dance and sing. Seeing the looks her Nana was giving her, Monicaexplained "It's mine and Erica's song." Monica got quiet all of a sudden. It was her and Erica's song. Her daughter Erica. The Erica who was on Earth with the rest of her family and who she might never see again. Nana looked sympathetically at Monica.

"Come on honey, I'm going to play cards with Babe Ruth, Elvis Presley, and Lily Buffay, would you care to join us?" Nana asked. Monica looked quizzically at her before nodding her head yes.

Earth

Chandler and Jack returned to the hospital to find Erica not in her room. They walked up to Monica's room where they heard music. They opened the door just a little bit to see Erica dancing and singing along to Faith Hill. Jack cleared his throat and Erica stopped abruptly. Jack smirked at her and was about to make fun of her when he saw Chandler glaring at him and thought better of it.

"Sorry, it's mine and Mom's song. Do you think she can hear it?" asked Erica. Chandler smiled at her.

"I know she can hear it sweetie. I bet it's very comforting to her." Chandler replied. Erica smiled a bit before sitting back down on the chair and holding Monica's hand.

"How are you feeling?" Chandler asked.

"Still not great, but much better." Erica answered averting her eyes from making eye contact.

Limbo Land

"Gin!" Elvis Presley yelled showing his cards to everyone.

"Aw man, I was so close to winning," whined Babe Ruth. Monica just looked on, amused at the sight before her. She was playing gin rummy with Babe Ruth, Elvis Presley, and Lily Buffay. Just the thought of that made her laugh. Just then, a messenger appeared.

"Is there a Monica Bing around here?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," Monica responded raising her hand slightly.

"Ah, very well," the messenger replied. Suddenly, a very thick book appeared out of nowhere.

"We just need a few signatures on some forms. It shouldn't take very long," the messenger said pulling a huge feather pen out of thin air. Monica took the pen and skimmed over the forms. They said that she was not to return to Earth or come into contact with the people of Earth while staying at Limbo Land or Heaven. She got scared suddenly.

"Nana, does this mean that I'm going to die?" Monica nervously asked.

"No dear. It's simply a precaution taken. Can you imagine what would happen if Chandler or one of the kids happened to see your spirit floating around? They would probably get thrown into a mental asylum or something," Nana answered reassuringly. Monica nodded and held the pen to the book, ready to sign it. Even though she knew she wasn't signing her life away, she was still unsure about this. Her hand began to shake uncontrollably as she began to sign her name.

Earth

Chandler, Jack, and Erica had all fallen asleep in Monica's room. Erica was still holding Monica's hand. Suddenly, Erica sat bolt upright and started to shake Chandler awake.

"Dad! Mom's hand is shaking!" Erica screamed. Chandler quickly turned on the light and turned to look at Monica. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably and her life support monitors started beeping.

"Oh my god, she's having a seizure!" Chandler yelled. He ran over to his wife's side as Jack ran into the hall.

"Help! Help, we need a doctor over here! Quick!" he shouted. Dr. Smith and two nurses quickly ran into the room. A nurse came over to Chandler, Erica, and Jack.

"You guys need to leave the room," she said as she started leading them to the door. Once in the hall, the three of them turned to look through the blinds of the window leading into Monica's room. They could do nothing but watch as the doctors worked frantically to get her stabilized.

Limbo Land

Monica signed the papers, but still had a hard time playing cards with her shaky hands. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to control the movement of her hands. She excused herself from the card table and went outside to walk around. She walked over to the mirror that would hopefully be letting her out. She walked up to it and pressed her body against it. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to break through it to get back to Earth. She wanted so badly to cry, but she physically couldn't. _I guess people in limbo land technically aren't alive, so they can't cry_ Monica figured. She walked around the mirror a few times. _There has to be a way to get through it_Monica thought to herself. After a while, she gave up and went back in to finish the game.

Earth

As soon as Monica was stabilized, Dr. Smith allowed Chandler, Erica, and Jack to return to her room.

"I'm on call all night, so if something is wrong, please don't hesitate to call me," Dr. Smith said.

"Thank you," Chandler replied. The three of them sat down by Monica's bed, and before they knew it, were asleep.

Chandler awoke very early the next morning before anyone else did. He looked at the clock. 3:30 am. He quietly tip-toed outside Monica's room so as not to disturb the others, and proceeded to walk around. He wasn't sure as to where he was going, but something inside of him told him to walk this way. He stopped outside somehuge stain glass double doors. It was the hospital's church. Chandler had never been very religious, but his options were slimming, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. He pushed open the big doors and stepped inside. Already he felt out of place. Needless to say, it being 3:30 in the morning, it was empty. Chandler walked further in and sat in the front pew.

"Hi,I'm Chandler. But you probably knew that…you're God, you know everything," Chandler nervously laughed to himself.

"I know I'm not the most religious person and that you don't see me in church every Sunday, but I really need your help. Please don't let Monica die, please don't take my wife away from me. I don't know how to raise two teenagers on my own. Jack doesn't know how to deal with all of his emotions now so he's rebelling against everything and everyone. And Erica, she's become so quiet…so distant. She's having a hard enough time dealing with her rape, I don't know how she'll cope if she loses her mother," Chandler could feel a lump forming in his throat, but didn't try to suppress any of the tears. Despite his crying he continued.

"And I don't know what I would do. Monica means everything to me. I love her so much, and the thought that I may never see her again…it scares me to death. And it's selfish of you to take her from me. Why her? She's such a good person, she doesn't deserve this. She didn't do anything wrong. I need her. I need her so badly. I don't know how to go on without her," Chandler put his head in his hands and cried freely. He really didn't know how to deal with this. He sat in the church for a few more minutes before returning to Monica's room. Jack was still asleep, but Erica was sitting up holding Monica's hand. Chandler moved to the other side of the bed to hold Monica's other hand. Silence overtook the room once more as neither of them knew what to say.

Limbo Land

Monica was in the middle of taking a nap when she heard someone calling her name. She got up and went outside. Nana was standing by the mirror. Monica walked over to her.

"Nana, what's going on?" she asked.

"You got your wish. You're going back down to Earth. You're going to live," she smiled. Monica couldn't help the broad grin that spread across her face.

"Really! What happened?" she asked excitedly.

"I guess 'The Big Guy' thought you were still needed on Earth," Nana replied, happy to finally see her grand-daughter's mood starting to improve.

"Wow, this is incredible! When can I go back?" Monica asked. She could barely contain her excitement. The thought of seeing her kids and Chandler made her eager to get back home as soon as possible.

"When ever you want to. Would you like you leave now?" Nana asked. Monica nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Alright dear. Face me and hold my hands." Monica did as she was told.

"Now, squeeze my right hand." Monica did so.

Earth

"Dad! Mom just squeezed my hand!" Erica exclaimed.

Limbo Land

"Now squeeze my left hand." Nana said.

Earth

"Oh my god, she just squeezed my hand too! Monica, sweetie, can you hear me?" Chandler inquired soothingly.

Limbo Land

"Ok Monica that should do it. Have a good life dear, and take care of your family." Nana said smiling. Monica returned the smile and quickly hugged her nana before stepping through the mirror.

Earth

Jack had been woken up from all the commotion and was now sitting on the edge of Monica's bed, hoping for her to wake up. Suddenly, Monica's eyes fluttered open.

"Mom!" Erica cried as she gently leaned down to give her a hug. Chandler and

Jack followed suit then Jack ran in the hall to get a doctor. Dr. Smith came in and removed a few tubes from Monica and began examining her.

"She seems to be in good shape for someone who was in a coma for two weeks. She's definitely a fighter," Dr. Smith smiled. "She'll need some physical therapy, but I wouldn't worry about that for at least another month when she gets back on her feet. I'll leave you guys alone for a while, but I'll be back within an hour just to check on her." Dr. Smith stated.

"Thank you doctor," Chandler muttered not taking his eyes off Monica. It was almost as if he was afraid she would leave again if he took his eyes off of her for even a second. Jack and Erica left saying they needed to get something to eat, but really to let their parents have some alone time together.

"Monica, I thought I lost you," Chandler said. Monica tried to say something back, but was too weak.

"Don't try to say anything, just let me talk. I need to say something to you before anything else happens. Monica, you mean so much to me. The thought of not seeing you again made me so scared. I don't know what I would've done. Monica, I love you so much. I've loved you from the first day we met, and I will continue to love you until the day I die. I look forward to our future together, because this morning, I didn't even know if my future would include you. I will always take care of you and I'll help you through every step of recovery. You can do this. You have to be the strongest person I've ever known. Monica Geller-Bing, you amaze me," Chandler finished. Both of them had tears in their eyes. Chandler leaned down to give Monica a quick kiss on her forehead as Jack and Erica walked back in.

"Is it safe for us to come back in?" Jack joked. Chandler smiled. The old Jack seemed to be coming back. Erica hung back by the door.

"I'm going back to my room, I'm kind of tired" she murmured. Monica gave Chandler a questioning look but he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go talk to her," Chandler said as he left the room. Jack went over to the bed and gave his mom a hug then held her hand as he began telling her about what has been going on in his life for the past two weeks.

Once in the safety of her room, Erica lay down on the bed and began to cry. She heard a knock on the door.

"Go away," she snapped.

"Honey, it's me, can I come in?" Chandler asked. When Erica didn't say anything, he opened the door and let himself in.

"Erica, I think your mom really wants to see you," Chandler tried to reason. Still, Erica said nothing so he continued.

"What's going on? We're all trying to help you, why are you shutting us out?" Chandler questioned.

"Because I'm ashamed!" Erica shrieked. This response startled Chandler.

"Ashamed of what sweetie?" Chandler asked softly.

"Ashamed that I may be pregnant."

A/N: Just when you thought they were all out of the woods. lol. I hope this chapter made sense. I'm really sick so I'mon heavy dosesof pain killers. Okay, this chapter was a little bit longer, so I want some reviews please:-) The more reviews I get, the faster I want to write the next chapter. -wink wink-


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Your reward is a very short author's note! Lol

Disclaimer: …you know the drill

"Ashamed that I may be pregnant," Erica murmured, barely audible. Chandler felt nauseous as the room began to spin. Pregnant? How could she be having a baby when she was still a baby herself?

"Are-are you sure honey?" Chandler asked.

"Pretty sure. I'm almost two weeks late daddy…it doesn't look good," Erica answered lowering her head. Chandler sighed, not knowing where to go from there. His whole world was falling apart.

"Okay, well, I'll get the doctor to come in and check on you," Chandler said as he moved over to the bed to brush the hair out of Erica's fearful eyes. He was terrified to ask the next question, but knew he had to do it.

"Who-who's the father?" Chandler mumbled.

Erica picked her tear-stained head up and looked directly at the wall in front of her.

"Jason."

Chandler didn't say anything. He tried to stop the tears that started to fall from his tired eyes, but it was an unsuccessful attempt. He started to walk toward the door to begin his search for Dr. Smith when Erica stopped him.

"Dad, could you not tell Mom yet? She's been through so much already…I'm afraid this might kill her," Erica said in a shaky voice. Chandler turned around to look at her. She looked so small and weak in her bed. In that moment, she transformed back into the little five year old girl who was begging her daddy to sneak her one more cookie before bedtime. But Chandler realized that little girl would now be gone forever. She was being forced to grow up and take on the responsibility of a mother. His heart sank as he forced a smile.

"It's our secret princess," he whispered. He knew he shouldn't be keeping a secret like this from his wife, but he just couldn't say no to Erica. Chandler walked over and gently placed a kiss on his daughter's head before turning to leave. Once out in the hall, Chandler walked over to the nurse's station.

"May I help you?" the nurse asked politely. _Yeah, you can take me and my family back in time about a month ago before any of this happened_ Chandler thought bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Dr. Smith," Chandler said.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Smith is in with a patient right now," the nurse replied.

"Oh…Okay, could you send him up to my daughter's room when he's finished? Room 426," Chandler asked.

"If it's something urgent, I can page the doctor on call sir," the nurse offered. Chandler thought about it for a minute. Erica would probably be more comfortable with Dr. Smith.

"No, it's not urgent. She can wait. Thank you though," Chandler responded. The nurse flashed him a smile then went back to her paper work. Chandler began to get mad. _Yeah, everything is so simple for you. You don't have a pregnant daughter, an extremely sick wife, or a depressed son_ Chandler thought as he turned on his heel and began to walk down the hall. He figured he should cool off before going to see Monica again. He was walking aimlessly down the corridor when he heard a familiar voice. It gave him goose bumps and caused the hair on his arms to stick straight up. He stopped and put his ear up against the door to listen. _It can't be_ he thought to himself. He reached a trembling hand down and grasped the doorknob. Just as he was about to open the door, Dr. Smith turned the corner. Chandler quickly jumped away from the door.

"Hello Mr. Bing. I was told you wanted me to check up on Erica. Is there something wrong with her?" Dr. Smith questioned.

"Yeah, she thinks she may be pregnant," Chandler answered trying to choke back a sob. No matter how many times he said it, that was one sentence that would never be easier to say.

Dr. Smith frowned in thought.

"Well, we gave her a pregnancy test when we first learned of her rape and it came back negative. I wouldn't worry about it. She's been through so much and stress can sometimes cause a woman to skip a period. However, we'll test her again just in case," Dr. Smith reassured him.

"Okay, thank you doctor," Chandler started but then remember to add, "Dr. Smith, Erica would like to keep the results confidential. So if you could not mention any of this to Monica…"

Dr. Smith smiled and nodded at him before heading towards Erica's room. Chandler looked suspiciously at the door where he had heard the familiar voice before continuing to Monica's room.

"No way! There is no way that you played cards with Elvis!" Jack exclaimed giggling. He was sitting on a chair next to his mother's bed. Monica was propped up on pillows. She was feeling better, but was still really sick.

"Believe what you want honey, but I'm telling you, that's what happened in Limbo Land," Monica smiled. This caused Jack to erupt in a fit of laughter again. Monica joined him and pretty soon, the pair of them had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard. It felt good to laugh with her son again, even if it was at nothing particularly funny. Just then she heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," she managed to say in between fits of giggles. Chandler entered the room and sat down on the edge of Monica's bed and held her hand. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. Jack bent his head down so he was level with his parents.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt, but this is your son speaking. It would be appreciated if you would never do that again in my presence," Jack stated. Chandler broke the kiss to ruffle his son's hair. Suddenly, the trio heard the door squeak open as Erica crept in.

"I heard laughing," Erica said with a small smile. Chandler got up and walked over to her.

"How were things with Dr. Smith?" he muttered loud enough for only Erica to hear.

"We won't know the results until later tonight. But for now, I just want to be a normal kid," Erica explained while looking at her mother and brother who had started up another conversation about Monica's adventures in Limbo Land. Chandler smiled.

"Then come join the family. You wouldn't believe some of the stuff your mother is saying," Chandler joked. Erica smiled and walked over to Monica's bed.

"Then I walked into the mirror and fell backwards," Monica said trying to explain her escapade at Limbo Land.

"Could you see us and what was happening to us?" Jack asked, worried that his mom might have seen him and his girlfriend Lindsey making out on his bed.

"No, we weren't allowed to spy on Earth in Limbo Land. In Heaven you're allowed to do that. But I wasn't allowed to come into contact in any way, shape, or form with Earth," Monica answered.

"Could you hear stuff on Earth?" Erica piped up. Monica smiled.

"Some stuff," she answered and winked at her daughter showing her that she had in fact heard the Faith Hill song. Erica smiled. The rest of the day went by in that manner. The Bing family sat in Monica's room talking about everything, and allowing themselves to be reconnected with each other after all the events they had been through. They didn't notice how late it was until a nurse walked in.

"Visiting hours are over. Fan out," she snapped. Chandler stood straight up and saluted the nurse.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" he chanted back at her. This caused a new fit of giggles to explode from the four of them. The nurse stormed out as Chandler leaned down to Monica.

"I'll take Jack home, but we'll be back here first thing tomorrow morning. I love you," Chandler said.

"I love you too. I'll be here waiting," Monica smiled then leaned up to kiss him. Jack, disgusted, turned to Erica.

"So, do we only become invisible when they kiss?" he asked her sarcastically. Chandler broke the kiss and walked over to Erica.

"I'll help you get settled in before we leave. Come on kiddo." In one swift motion, Chandler reached down to pick up Erica, just like he had done when she was little. When they arrived in Erica's room, Chandler gently placed her in her bed and tucked her in.

"Good night sweetie. I love you." Chandler said.

"Good night Daddy, I love you too," Erica replied. Just as Chandler stepped outside her room, Dr. Smith stopped him.

"Mr. Bing, I have your daughter's results. Is she awake?" Dr. Smith asked. Just then the loud speaker clicked on.

"Paging Dr. Smith to trauma room one. Dr. Smith to trauma room one," the nurse over the loud speaker said.

"Oh no," Dr. Smith sighed then continued, "Tell Erica that there was a mistake in the first test she took. She is indeed pregnant. If she has any questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them later. Excuse me," Dr. Smith stated as he jogged down the hall towards the emergency room. Chandler stood rooted to the spot.

"What's up Dad?" Chandler was snapped out of his trance by Jack's voice.

"Jack, go wait in the car. I'll be right out," Chandler said.

"Dad, why do I always have to wait in the car? You should treat me like an adult and tell me what's really going on! I'm 16 for crying out loud!" Jack complained. Chandler looked down at Jack. He couldn't tell him what was really going on. He had to respect Erica's privacy.

"Well Jack, if you must know, I'm going into you mother's room to kiss her good-bye again. Actually, I'm going to kiss her a lot. If you really want to come…"

"I'll be in the car Dad!" Jack quickly explained and ran out towards the parking lot. Chandler rolled his eyes and walked into Erica's room. She looked so peaceful sleeping. He walked over to her bed and kissed her forehead, causing her to stir.

"Dad? I thought you left. Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything's fine sweetie. Dr. Smith told me the results of your pregnancy test," Chandler started. Erica opened her eyes wide.

"And…"

"And you're pregnant," Chandler finished. Erica's face fell as her wide eyes filled with tears.

"What do you want to do? Are you going to have the baby? If you do have the baby, do you want to put it up for adoption?" Chandler asked. Erica thought for a minute.

"I want to have the baby. And I want to keep it. I can't bear the thought of an abortion, and I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I gave it up," she stated.

"Honey, I want you to know that your mother and I will be here to help you through everything," Chandler said comforting Erica.

"I know you will," Erica offered a small smile.

"Now that we know for sure, I really think you should tell you mother. She has a right to know that her daughter's pregnant," Chandler tried to reason.

"Yeah, okay," Erica quietly agreed. Chandler kissed her one last time on her forehead before leaving. Erica lay in bed and started thinking. She was going to have a baby. She was going to be a mother. As much as it scared her, the thought excited her. She knew she had to tell her Mom sooner or later. Erica crawled out of bed and wondered across the hall to Monica's room. She quietly opened the door and tip-toed in the room. Once inside, she closed the door and climbed into bed with Monica.

"Erica? What's wrong?" Monica yawned.

"Nothing. Couldn't sleep," Erica lied.

"Okay, you can lay here for a while until you get tired," Monica said groggily and rolled over.

"Actually, I kind of need to talk to you," Erica admitted. Monica rolled over again so she was facing her daughter. She could just make out her features in the moonlight.

"Okay, what's up?" Monica wondered.

"I wanted to ask you about babies," Erica started. Monica looked confused.

"Okay, what about babies?" Monica asked.

"Um, I'm sort of going to have one…"

"WHAT!" Monica sat bolt upright and turned on the light.

"Excuse me, it sounded like you just said you were going to have a baby," Monica panicked.

"Mom, calm down. Getting this worked up isn't healthy for you," Erica reminded her.

"Oh my God, my 16 year old daughter is going to have a baby," Monica muttered closing her eyes and putting her hand on her forehead.

"Mom, it's because I was raped. I wasn't sleeping around," Erica said defensively. Monica looked dumbfound.

"You were raped!" Monica shrieked. Erica looked thoughtful for a second

"Yeah, I guess I kind of forgot to tell you that too," she said sheepishly. Monica wanted so badly to just scream, but when she looked down at the lost and lonely little girl that lay beside her, she thought otherwise. Her tone softened as she wrapped her arms around Erica.

"Honey, I'm sorry," Monica said. She had no idea what to do, but somehow her maternal instincts to nurture kicked in. They sat in silence for a while. Then Monica spoke up.

"How do you feel about all of this," she asked. Erica stopped to think. No one had asked her how _she_ felt about it yet.

"I feel okay," she answered. Then she smiled. "I'm actually kind of excited about it. I want to have this baby and I want to raise it."

Monica smiled back down at her daughter.

"Good for you. I'm so proud of you sweetie. And you know that your father and I will be there for you," Monica reassured her. Erica smiled and nestled closer to her mother. She was glad to have the support of her family.

"Does your father know?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, and he's actually okay with it. I haven't told Jack yet," Erica explained. Monica nodded. The two girls sat in silence for a while before Monica gasped and cupped a hand to her mouth.

"Erica, when were you raped?"

"When we were at the shack. Ja-Jason raped me," Erica murmured. She still wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

Monica didn't say anything as she reached up to turn off the light and lay back down in her bed. Erica lay down next to her and soon fell asleep. Monica stayed awake for a long time. It was close to sun rise before she quietly cried herself to sleep.

Chandler and Jack arrived at the hospital around noon the next day. They walked into Erica's room to find the bed empty. Chandler began to panic.

"I know I tucked her in last night. Where could she be!" Chandler rambled. Jack entered the room.

"Her and Mom are asleep in Mom's room," Jack explained. Chandler heaved a sigh of relief as he walked into his wife's room. And sure enough, there were the two of them. Jack crept up silently, ready to pounce. Just as he was about to jump on the sleeping pair, Chandler jumped up to stop him midair. Jack hit the floor with a very audible thud.

"Ow! Dad, what was that for!" Jack shouted brushing himself off. Chandler reached down to help his son up.

"Sorry Jack. But you need to be careful around your mom and Erica. Your mom is still pretty sick, and Erica…well, we just need to take good care of her," Chandler tried to explain without giving it away.

"Why? She's okay. The doctor said so," Jack said puzzled.

"It's because I'm pregnant," Erica stated matter-of-factly. The crash had woken up Monica and Erica and both girls were sitting up in bed. Jack's jaw dropped.

"You're going to have a baby!" he said trying to piece this all together.

"Yeah," Erica replied. She wasn't sure how Jack was going to react. Jack looked around at his parent's faces. They seemed to be okay with it.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Jack screamed throwing his hands in the air. Erica sighed and smiled. She decided to wait to tell Jack that she was raped and that Jason was the father of her baby.

"Okay, I need to go for a walk. I've been lying in bed for too long," Erica announced.

"I'll go with you," Jack said as his protective brother instincts began to take over. The two of them left. Monica and Chandler were now alone. Silence overtook the room.

"I let her down Chandler," Monica said finally breaking the silence. She began to cry.

"What? What are you talking about?" Chandler asked confused.

"I wasn't there for her when she needed me most. I couldn't protect my child when she was in danger. I mean, I was there with her. I could've prevented the rape. It's all my fault," Monica cried. Chandler sat down and looked Monica straight in the eye.

"Monica, I want you to look at me and listen to me very closely. None of this is your fault. I don't blame you and I know Erica doesn't blame you. As sad as it is, this is just something that happened. You shouldn't worry about that. You need to focus on making a full recovery," Chandler reasoned. Monica nodded but said nothing. Chandler pulled her close to him in a big hug and stroked her hair.

"I just hope she'll forgive me," Monica whispered.

"So, do you have any names picked out?" Jack asked. He was so excited about this baby.

"I haven't even thought about names," Erica confessed.

"Well, if it's a boy, you should namehim Jack," Jack smiled proudly. Erica rolled her eyes.

"I should've seen that one coming," Erica said jokingly. They were fooling around and having such a good time that neither one of them noticed that they were being followed.

"So, who's the father?" Jack asked. Erica bit her lip. _He had to ask the question sooner or later_ she thought to herself.

"Um, well, when Mom and I were being kept hostage in the shack, I was, um, I was kind of raped…" Erica trailed off.

"So, it's Jason?"Jack asked nervously. He sensed his sister wasn't ready to talk about it yet, but he just wanted clarification. Erica nodded.

"Yes, Jason is the father of my baby," Erica replied.

"I'm the WHAT!" roared a voice from behind them. Jack and Erica turned around and came face to face with none other then Jason himself.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! lol. Remember, the cop said Jason and Matt weren't dead. They were just in shock. I've decided to bring them back for a while because I'm mean like that :-) lol. Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Keep those reviews coming! They always encourage me to write the next chapter faster! –hint hint- This chapter deals with some adult themes so I think I'm going to rate it PG-13…scandalous. lol. However, I think it's all tastefully done. I'm just warning you all now.

Disclaimer-still don't own them

"I'm the WHAT!" roared a voice from behind them. Jack and Erica turned around and came face to face with none other than Jason himself. Jack grabbed Erica's wrist and started to hastily walk away. Jason sped up and eventually caught up to the pair. He grabbed Erica's shoulder and forcefully turned her around.

"Did I just hear you say that you're pregnant and it's my kid?" Jason growled in a whisper. Erica was trembling. She nodded. Jason let go of her shoulder and took a step back.

"You're lying! It's not mine!" Jason screamed.

"Listen, you've done enough, so why don't you just leave us alone!" Jack yelled. Jason turned to look at Jack. His eyes seemed so cold and callous.

"Well, if it's my kid, I have a right to talk to the woman who's carrying it," Jason sneered. Jack was outraged.

"Hello! You _raped_ her! You have no right to be anywhere near her! Once the cops find out about everything, you'll be locked up forever. I'll make sure of it!" Jack shot back. Jason punched Jack square in the nose. Erica screamed as Jack stumbled back trying to regain his balance before hitting the floor. Chandler and Dr. Smith, after hearing some shouting in the hall, quickly ran to the scene. Dr. Smith restrained Jason who was trying to hit Jack again as Chandler stood protectively in front of his children. After seeing what was going on, a few more nurses came to assist in the suppression of Jason.

"Take him back to his hospital room and get a cop to stand guard outside his door," Dr. Smith firmly ordered. The nurses obeyed as they carried Jason away. He then knelt down next to Jack who was sitting on the ground trying to get his nose to stop bleeding.

"Let me have a look at it," the doctor gently said and helped Jack sit in the wheelchair brought over to them. Chandler stepped back and went over to put his arm around Erica.

"Well, it's not broken, but you're going to have quite a bruised up nose for a few days," Dr. Smith said handing Jack an ice pack.

"Thank you," Jack replied. Dr. Smith turned to Chandler.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how Jason got out of his room. I had a nurse standing guard outside his door. I'll make sure to have a cop there from now on. Unfortunately, before we can turn him over to the police, we need to wait until his leg gets better," Dr. Smith explained. Chandler nodded. He put one arm around Erica and the other arm around Jack as he led them both back to Monica's room. When they entered, Monica was nervously sitting up in bed. She gasped when she saw Jack with an ice pack on his nose and tear stains down Erica's cheeks.

"Oh my God, what happened?" she asked.

"Jason happened," Jack scoffed. "He's here, at the hospital."

"Are you two okay?" Monica questioned.

"Yeah, we're fine," Jack answered for the both of them. Monica took a quick look at Erica. She looked like she was anything but fine. Monica looked at Chandler with wide eyes then looked at the door. Chandler, catching on to the hint, turned to Jack.

"How about we go get something to eat?" he asked. Jack nodded and the two left the room. Erica still stood rooted to her spot by the door. Monica motioned for her to sit on the edge of her bed. Erica slowly made her way over to the bed and carefully sat down. Neither one of them spoke for a while. Finally, Erica shook the bed with her sobs.

"I don't want to have a baby," she cried. Tears started to fall from Monica's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Erica.

"I want to be a normal teenager. I want to go out with my friends on the weekends, I want to hang out with my boyfriend, I want to go to college. I don't want to be a mom. I'm too young," Erica took a deep breath and continued. "And I hate myself for being raped. I let myself down. How could I let this happen?" Monica silently listened to what her daughter was saying. It made her heart ache to know that she was so miserable.

"Erica, none of this is your fault. Do you understand? None of it. You didn't ask to be raped. And you can still do all of those other things. You can go out with your friends on the weekends, you can have a boyfriend, and you can most definitely still go to college. That's what your father and I are here for; to help you out with everything."

"But it's not going to be the same!" Erica snapped. She squirmed out of her mother's grasp and stood to face her.

"Who would want to date me after I've been raped? I'm no good, I'm used materials. And as an added bonus, I have a child. No guy in his right mind would want someone like me when they could have anyone else," Erica cried as she stormed out of the room. Monica desperately wanted to get out of bed and go after her, but was still too weak to stand on her own. Chandler and Jack returned about five minutes later.

"I'll go find her," Jack offered after they had been filled in on what happened.

"Chandler, we have to do something. She's so depressed. I'm afraid she might do something to harm herself," Monica explained anxiously.

"I know, I was thinking about that too. As soon as you two get checked out of the hospital, we'll get a therapist. Actually Mon, I kind of think we should all see one," Chandler continued. Monica looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me? Chandler, I don't need some stranger to tell me what's wrong with my family," Monica said irritably.

"Monica, you and Erica were abducted and tortured. Jack ran away to try to find you and I ran after him. We all have issues that need to be dealt with. It's going to be a long time before we all recuperate. Getting everyone back in good health is only the first step of the recovery process," Chandler explained.

"But I'm their mother! I should be the one who helps them!" Monica cried. Chandler smiled sadly at her.

"Mon, we have to help ourselves before we can help our kids." Monica though about it before silently nodding. Chandler offered a small smile.

"Those kids are lucky to have a mother who loves them as much as you do." Monica forced a smile at Chandler's comment. Chandler reached out and held her hand. Just then Dr. Smith came in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bing. I have some good news. You and Erica should be able to leave by tomorrow night. Mrs. Bing, I still want you on strict bed rest, but you're doing much better," Dr. Smith explained just as his beeper went off.

"Excuse me," he said and left. Chandler looked down and smiled at Monica.

"Step one complete."

The next day went by quickly and before any of them knew it, it was time for all of them to go home. The house seemed so quiet and empty. Chandler and Jack helped Monica get settled on the couch while Erica went straight to her room. Chandler went into the kitchen to make dinner while Jack and Monica put on a movie to watch. Erica emerged about an hour later and said something that to this day surprised her parents.

"I want to go to school tomorrow," she announced.

"Erica, are you sure? You don't have to if you're not ready," Chandler said comingout from the kitchen.

"I'm ready. I want to go to school," she stated firmly.

"I'll go too," Jack offered.

"I don't need a baby-sitter," Erica snapped.

"I won't be there to baby-sit you, I want to go to school too," he shot back.

"Jack, please don't fight with your sister," Chandler groaned. Erica glared at him.

"You don't have to treat me like glass you know! I'm not going to break, I can stick up for myself!"

"Erica, that's not what I meant…"

"Yes it is! 'Poor knocked-up Erica can't take care of herself.' Well guess what, I can take care of myself! I survived being locked in a cellar with barely any food or water for four days. My brother was the one who found me and mom first. You didn't even come looking for us until you saw that Jack was gone. My own father didn't care enough to get off his ass and do something about it!" Erica screamed as she ran up the stairs as fast as she could and collapsed in her room.

"Chandler, she didn't mean any of that. You know Erica loves you. She's just angry right now and doesn't know how to deal with it," Monica tried to reason. Chandler just nodded as he walked back into the kitchen to finish making dinner. Monica looked sadly after him.

"You know what, I'm not that hungry. I think I'm just going to go to bed. It is a school night after all," Jack muttered as he got up. Monica sighed as she saw her son disappear upstairs. _This family is falling apart_ she thought to herself.

Later that night, Monica and Chandler lay wide awake in bed. Monica turned her head and gently brushed her lips against Chandler's. She felt Chandler return the kiss. Monica deepened the kiss and pulled him closer to her. Chandler broke the kissto stare into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Monica nodded as she leaned back in to kiss him again. Chandler rolled on top of her, their lips never separating. As he entered her, she started crying.

"Monica, we don't have to do this. We can stop if you want," Chandler gently whispered in her ear. Monica shook her head no.

"I don't want to stop. Chandler, I'm afraid. This family is falling apart. Just tell me you'll never leave me," Monica cried.

"I'll never leave you, I love you Monica," Chandler whispered as he started moving. It was the first time they had made love since before the shooting.

Chandler woke up the next morning and looked at his beautiful wife lying in his arms. She always looked so peaceful when she slept. He gently kissed her forehead then quietly got up and tip-toed out of the room so as not to disturb her. When he got downstairs, he saw Jack and Erica already at the table eating breakfast. Jack looked up but Erica refused to make eye contact with him.

"Do you guys need a ride to school?" Chandler asked.

"No, I think we're going to take the bus today. Thanks dad," Jack answered for both of them. Chandler nodded and joined them at the table. He tried to strike up a conversation but was at a loss for words. He had never felt this uncomfortable around his kids. The room fell into an awkward silence until Jack announced that him and Erica had to go. After the twins had left, Chandler went into the living room and sat on the couch. He thought over his options for the day. He could go to work, but his boss told him to take as much time off as he needed, and frankly he didn't want to go to work. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Minutes later, Monica came downstairs and joined him on the couch.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Chandler asked. Monica shook her head no as she moved to snuggle up next to him. Chandler put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Just then the phone rang. Chandler reached past Monica to pick up the receiver.

"Hello."

"Hi, this is Dr. Smith. Is Chandler Bing there?"

"This is him."

"Oh, hello Mr. Bing. Um, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Chandler's stomach dropped.

"Okay," Chandler started nervously. Monica looked up at him.

"Ok Mr. Bing, I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. We found track marks along Jason Brown's arm so we're positive he's an intravenous drug user. We went through with our normal routine check up and found that his CD4 cell level was very low," Dr. Smith tried to explain.

"What does that mean?" Chandler asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"It means that he's HIV positive."

A/N: Hope you liked it:-) I've done some research on HIV and AIDS, but keep in mind, I'm not a doctor. I'm only in high school. Please review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone…I definitely forgot that I was writing this story…sooooo sorry to anyone who was actually still reading this. Since it's been a while, I don't know how many people want me to continue or not. If you want me to continue, leave a review and let me know! If not, that's fine too :-)


End file.
